


MadaTobi With Reincarnation Plot

by ame_colours



Series: Ame_colours Naruto prompt [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ame_colours/pseuds/ame_colours
Summary: Madara would be reincarnated to be Sasuke, who would later marry Sakura, right? That meant, if I wanted MadaTobi still working after reincarnation, thenSakura is supposed to be the reincarnation of Tobirama, right?





	MadaTobi With Reincarnation Plot

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for ‘Howling At The Unfeeling Stars” by PandaFlower, I thought about the possibility of Madara/Tobirama with the theme of reincarnation. 
> 
> But then I remembered, Madara would be reincarnated to be Sasuke, who would later marry Sakura, and then I realized what that meant. 
> 
> That meant, if I wanted MadaTobi still working after reincarnation, then Sakura is supposed to be the reincarnation of Tobirama!
> 
> My mind blown up! Imagine how BAMF Sakura is if she still has memories of her past. The fix-it!! *cackles evilly*
> 
> Note : Pronoun for Sakura becomes ‘Tobirama&Sakura’ (because they are 2 soul on one body) and ‘them’ (because I think, although Tobirama doesn't care if he is now a woman, his consciousness as a man is still very strong).

\- Tobirama&Sakura detected Hashirama’s chakra in Naruto & did everything they could to stay by their brother's side again. (Slandered the civilians who tried to separate them on charges of kidnapping, and at the same time potrayed Naruto as their hero? Done. Manipulated their new parents? Double done.)

 

\- Tobirama&Sakura taught Naruto many things.  
How to write and read,  
how to cook (Shinobi couldn't live based on ramen, no matter how delicious it is),  
how to shopping (Tobirama&Sakura was pretty sure they never smiled so smugly before. But who could blame them. It sure was very satisfying to see Naruto succeed in deceiving the nasty shop owners with a simple henge),  
how to dress like a real shinobi (no way they would let Hashirama’s ugly fashion style also reincarnated. One life time was enough. Thank you),  
taijutsu,  
how to control chakra (which turned out to be a tough challenge. Eh, no problem. They once taught six children at once, they definitely would be able to overcome this challenge. Beside, imagine the possibility that their brother could now do with that much chakra... No. Bad Tobirama. Focus. There was no experiment until their brother could pass the academy. Speaked about academy, how could the academy that they were so proud of be this- this- THIS JOKE? Hiruzen!),  
kagebunshin (no one needed to know that they has given up trying to teach Naruto a normal bunshin. No One),  
how to lie (remember Naruto, if anyone asked how you learned kagebunshin, just said you have seen someone do it. Let them drawn their own conclusions about who you saw. Thus no one would put bad, unnecessary attention to me),  
and definitely about Uzushiogakure (once again, HIRUZEN! Why no one knew about our greatest allies?!)

 

\- So, academy... Guess what happened to that place after Tobirama&Sakura entered~

 

\- Umino Iruka  
Tobirama&Sakura’s ideal best friend ever!

 

\- Ino  
Little Ino insisted on being Sakura's friend because she was amazed by Sakura’s badass attitude when several older kids tried to bully them. Tobirama&Sakura didn’t mind because Ino reminded them of their cousins, Touka. 

But then Ino fell in love with Sasuke, and Tobirama&Sakura certainly did not agree because, hello, that was Madara's reincarnation they were talking about! (For the first time, Tobirama had to push away Sakura -their inner voice- who shouted loudly that Sasuke was not Madara even though he was his reincarnation. That was uncertain that he would just go away and break his heart again). 

Strict prohibition of Tobirama to avoid Sasuke made Ino angry. Ino turned accusing Tobirama&Sakura actually also liked Sasuke, and the reason they forbidden her was because they were jealous of Ino. Ino then decided to stop being friends with them.

And so the one-side rival relationship between Sakura and Ino still occur.

[*Note : To be honest, I forgot about Sakura’s inner voice, until I write about Ino and accidentally bring it up. Ups. Let’s just assume that it was the actual Sakura, who chose to hide because she is a shy person and thought that it would be better if Tobirama were to control their body. He is so awesome after all.]

 

\- SASUKE.  
Ironically, because they were the only girl who did not belong to his fan club, and even always shown hostility towards him, Sasuke became interested and has a crush on Sakura. 

That’s why Sasuke was jealous and kept trying to goat Naruto (who is Sakura's closest friend) into a fight, but always ended up fighting with Sakura (who immediately defended Naruto) instead, caused Naruto to finally grow and end up being a good mediator (maybe even too good, because now no one could resist his pleading puppy eyes, not even Sasuke’s fan club who sometimes tried to involve themselves in defending their idol).

(Want to know what's more ironic? It was precisely because of their triangular ‘love' quarrel that almost happens every day that the Sandaime decided to make them a team. There was no other choice. If the Sandaime determined to follow tradition, then that meant the best kunoichi -Haruno Sakura- and the best shinobi -Uchiha Sasuke- would become a team with the dead last -Inuzuka Kiba. Considered the fact that Kiba -and the other students for that matter- has never been able to break the ight between Sasuke & Sakura, the team would be destroyed even before the genin team test. Which, no nope, could not be allowed to happen. The council would be mad if Uchiha Sasuke didn’t pass. So, yeah. Naruto must entered team7 too.)

 

\- Kakashi  
Okay, this particular shinobi made Tobirama has a complex feeling.

On one side, Tobirama knew very well that Kakashi was one of the few people who really cared about Naruto, and often protected him from behind the shadows. 

On other hand, why did this ANBU captain change so drastically when he became sensei of team7? How could he be be the most lazy and useless shinobi that they knew? They and their team did not study anything under his guidance! At this rate, Tobirama&Sakura swore that their team will be killed on their first mission outside Konoha.

(And then the wave mission happened : Tobirama&Sakura really jinxed their team, didn’t they? ...No, wait. This was all Kakashi’s fault. KAKASHI’S.)

(It was maybe a petty for them, but they really could not hold back to not mentioned that Kakashi is Sasuke’s cousin-in-law when Kakashi showed his sharingan, because, you knew, Uchiha only gave their eyes to the people they loved most.)

(Kakashi wanted to to refute the statement. He really did. Except he then remembered how some of Uchiha elders actually sighed, winced, and threw pity gazes at him every time they saw him, instead of demanded that Kakashi return Obito's eyes. Kakashi was also pretty sure that he kept listening them muttered "Poor boy, to lose at such a young age" or "I knew it" or "Well, at least this proves that Obito is truly an Uchiha, to give his eye like that" _or_ -which he was very sure he heard it wrong- "how romantic" ....Oh, Sage. He indeed married Obito according to Uchiha tradition, didn’t he?)

**Author's Note:**

> Have I said that this is just a story idea? No? Ups. Sorry.
> 
> Unfortunately, this is only a main idea. I'm not too sure I have time to write a full story for this idea.
> 
> If there is some one who want to use this, I don't mind as long as you mention me :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rinse, repeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272680) by [Gracelte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracelte/pseuds/Gracelte)




End file.
